el cumpleaños de Lucy
by NashiDragneelHeartfiliaNaruto
Summary: trata sobre el cumpleaños de lucy/ NaLu dejen reviews


**Este fic esta dedicado a mariposa28280 espero que te guste ;)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece yo solo uso a sus sexys personajes ( sobretodo Natsu XD) para mis locas ideas que convierto en historias y por favor dejen sus review al final *Se arrodilla y suplica* *se vuelve a levantar y retoma la compostura y dejando de lado mi locura, sin mas dilación a leer **

* * *

**El cumpleaños de Lucy**

* * *

Era un día soleado en Magnolia, y todo el mundo estaba haciendo lo de siempre excepto cierta joven maga rubia que estaba en el cementerio donde estaban sus padres ya que nadie se había acordado de que da era hoy...

**Flash Back**

Lucy había llegado al gremio como siempre, saludo a todo el mundo con su característica sonrisa y se sentó donde siempre al lado de la barra.

-Ohayo Mira- saludo Lucy

-Ohayo Lucy,

-Hey mira sabes que día es hoy- le pregunto Lucy

-hoy es 1 de julio ¿por qué preguntas?

-no por nada solo que no me acordaba- pero en realidad si que se acordaba y muy bien ya que hoy era su cumpleaños y ya le había preguntado a la gran mayoría de gremio pero nada, pero donde se había metido natsu no lo había visto en todo el día a lo mejor el también se ha olvidado...

Lucy se levanto de la barra y continuo preguntando a la gente pero nada nadie se acordaba por lo que decidió irse, lo único es que aun no había encontrado a natsu, incluso había visto a happy y le pregunto por el pero nada...

Antes de irse a su casa se fue al cementerio donde se encontraban sus padres para ir a visitarlos, seguro que ellos si se habrían acordado se dijo a si misma Lucy con mucha tristeza

**En otra parte de Magnolia**

-El plan va bien Lucy cree que no nos hemos acordado de su cumpleaños la sorpresa que se va a llevar cuando vuelva- se decía a si mismo natsu que estaba decorando la casa de la rubia y mientras tanto en el gremio estaban todos igual desde que Lucy se había ido de seguro se sorprendería mucho

**Fin Flash Back**

Otou-san Oka-san, por que se han olvidado de mi cumpleaños- decia Lucy entre sollozos- seguro que ustedes no se han olvidado verdad, bueno se esta haciendo tarde me tengo que ir Sayonara hasta la próxima- dijo Lucy para luego limpiarse las lagrimas he irse a su casa.

Cuando llego a su casa vio que la ventana estaba cerrada, _de seguro hoy no voy a ver a Natsu pensó Lucy_

Cuando entro por la puerta y encendió la luz...

-Sorpresa Felicidades Lucy- grito Natsu( ya que estaba el solo en la casa , jejeje por que sera XD)

-Na...Natsu- dijo Lucy sorprendida- te has acordado

-pues claro que me he acordado- dijo Natsu

-Arigato Natsu- le dijo Lucy y le abrazo

-No es para tanto- dijo Natsu correspondiendo al abrazo- bueno quieres ver tu regalo- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa que nunca antes había mostrado

-vale- dijo Lucy

-Pues aquí tienes- y tras decir eso cogió a Lucy de la cintura y la beso a conciencia, Lucy al principio se sorprendió pero enseguida le correspondió

Cuando terminaron por falta de aire ( maldito y tan necesitado oxígeno)

-Yo soy tu regalo Lucy espero que lo aceptes- le dijo natsu con un sonrojo

-Pues claro que lo acepto

-te amo Lucy

-y yo a ti también te amo Natsu- dijeron para luego volverse a besar

después de un rato( que habrán hecho jejeje) se dirigieron al gremio donde todas la luces estaban apagadas cosa que extraño a Lucy y cuando entraron al gremio...

-Sorpresa- dijeron todos los del gremio mientras lanzaban confeti

-Minna, muchas gracias- dijo lucy sin poder aguantar las lagrimas

-felicidades Lucy-le dijeron todos

-esto fue idea del flamitas- dijo grey- pero habéis tardado mucho que habéis hecho- les pregunto grey imaginándose lo que paso y sonriendo como lo hace Mirajeen cuando trama algo

-No..no ha pasado nada Grey que crees- dijo Lucy muy sonrojada, mientras que natsu le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo

-Bueno mocosos que empiece la fiesta- dijo Makarov y así empezó otra fiesta al estilo fairy Tail en el que el alcohol brillaba por su presencia

En esta fiesta Natsu y Lucy oficializaron su noviazgo al igual que otras parejas como Grey y Juvia y Levy y gajeel, esa si que fue una gran fiesta.

Bueno y quien sabe lo que les depararía el futuro yo solo os digo que Lucy al pasar un mes... tenia nauseas y antojos ya vosotros os podéis imaginar lo que paso

Fin

* * *

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado este fic, dejen sus review acepto de todo por favor dejen reviews *Se va a un rincón llorando deseando que le dejen reviews* bueno ya dejando mis traumas de lado Na-chan se despide hasta la próxima bye ¿review? **


End file.
